On the Rocks
by GarciafanGirl21
Summary: Squeal to 'Road Trip' A couple of months later, Derek and Penelope get into their first real fight.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't that she was mad at him, not really. She knew that it would happen eventually-their first fight. _It happens in every relationship at some time or another Penelope, _she reminded herself. She had been cleaning her apartment all afternoon, just in case Derek would decide that this was stupid fight and they should just make up already. But he still hadn't even called her.

They hadn't broken up, at least not yet anyway. If he was planning on it she knew-or hoped he would be enough of a gentlemen to do it in person. It had been a stupid fight. One minute she was joking and the next Derek was yelling at her.

"_I just don't see why you still talk to Tamara- I don't talk to Kevin anymore." Penelope said. _

"_She recently lost her sister in a car accident Pen. I'm just trying to be there and offer my support."_

"_Or your still attracted to her." Penelope muttered as she flipped through the channels on the TV. Derek turned to look at her:_

"_What did you just say?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Penelope, I am not still attracted to her. I love you. How many times have I told you that?"_

"_I know you care about me Derek, I just don't want you talking to her."_

"_I thought you of all people would understand Pen."_

"_What?"_

"_I thought you wouldn't mind me talking to her since you lost both of your parents to the same thing."_

"_You thought I wouldn't mind you being alone with another woman?"_

"_Pen! It's not like that!"_

"_Well you sure make it out to be that way. You told me you were having a guys night and then you went to her house instead. You know what people do when they cheat Morgan? They sneak around!"_

_He rolled his eyes at her and got up from where he was sitting._

'_Where are you going?" she asked._

"_For a walk to clear my head." he said. "I'll be back in a few hours."_

But he still wasn't back. He had texted her and said he was going to Chicago for a couple of days. But how did she know he wasn't lying about where he was?

Finally getting an idea she reached for her phone and dialed the one number she knew she could always call if she needed something, any day any time. She hadn't ever called here before and she was instantly nervous.

"Hello?'

"Hey Fran. It's Penelope. Is Derek with you by chance?"

**Want me to continue? Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Derek walked down the stairs of his mother's house and heard the last of her conversation with Penelope.

"All right. I'll let him know. Thank you for calling me Penelope." Fran said and then she hung up.

Derek walked on into the living room. "Was that Pen Mom?"

She nodded. "She told me to tell you that's she's sorry ,and for you to please call her."

He just nodded and sat down. He wasn't too sure what to say rather than he was sorry. He really was. He didn't want to hurt Penelope - ever. He loved her too much for that. He had really screwed up and he knew it. He had already called Tamara and said that this was it. That she couldn't come between him and Penelope anymore. Enough was Enough.

"Derek, don't worry. Penelope will forgive you." Fran said. "As long as you at least call her."

"Ok Mom." he said. Then he picked up his phone and called the airport to book a flight home.

Penelope was sitting at her apartment flipping aimlessly through the channels on her TV. Her mind has already went through every worst case scenario she could think of and now she was just waiting for the familiar ringtone to play when Derek called her.

To her surprise the doorbell rang instead of her phone, she jumped up thinking it was the pizza she had ordered about ten minutes before and was shocked when she came face-to-face with Derek.

"Derek!" she said in surprise.

"Hey Pen. Can I come in? We need to talk." he said.

"Sure." she said moving to one side so he could come inside.

Was he breaking up with her? She really hoped not. He didn't look angry or upset. He actually looked nervous. Derek Morgan being nervous was the last thing Penelope thought she ever would see in this life.

"Penelope I'm sorry." he began. "I was wrong to talk to Tamara without asking you first and I won't do it again I promise."

She gave him a small smile. "Apology accepted Derek."

She was going to sit on the couch again, when he grabbed her arm. "Wait Pen there is something else."

"What?" she asked as the nervousness reappeared in his eyes. He was really freaking her out.

"Penelope, you know I love you and I care about you very much."

She smiled at him. "I love you too Derek."

He held up a finger cautioning her to wait. "I realized when I was in Chicago and I didn't know if you were ever going to forgive me that I really, really loved you, and.."

"Derek just get on with it already!" she said.

He slid down on one knee, and it felt like she ran into a wall of bricks when she realized what he was doing. Her mind began to spin and her knees were going weak:

"Penelope Garcia, will you marry me?" He said and then he showed her the ring.

**Please Review! =) Oh, and Thank You to the people who favorite my stories, review them, and add me to thier favorites. It makes my day. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So this story is turning out different than I thought. =) But there will be much more drama before this story is over. Enjoy.**

He had finally said it. The words were out and Penelope was speechless. _Please say yes._ he kept praying over and over in his head. He could tell what she was thinking. He knew her that well. She was more than likely doubting herself and wondering if things were going too fast. He started to remember though as he waited for her response the only time he and her had ever talked about marriage at all.

_They had been on their way from Beaufort to Chicago. It was Christmas Eve and snow was beginning to fall in Illinois. Penelope was driving and singing along to old Christmas Carols she had found on the radio. She had insisted on driving since Derek still couldn't find his wallet and was almost sure he had left it at home now._

"_You never told me you could sing Pen."_

"_You never asked Hot Stuff. Don't you remember when JJ was thinking about marrying Will? She said if it ever came off I had to sing at her wedding."_

_Thinking back he could remember them talking about flower arrangements and dresses for the 'wedding'. JJ had changed her mind last minute and to this day she still wasn't married to Will._

"_You sing at weddings?"_

"_Sometimes. I sang at my Mom's wedding to my stepfather. I was 11."_

_Derek just smiled at her. Was there anything the woman couldn't do? She could sing, hack like no other, and she could also dance very well according to Reid when she took him out to a dance club once._

"_Did you ever plan on singing at your wedding?"_

_She laughed. "Once or twice actually."_

_Derek was just smiling ear to ear that day, knowing that if he ever got to the point where he was going to marry Penelope Garcia she was singing at their wedding._

"Yes." she whispered. "I'll marry you."

"_Yes!"_ he silently cheered as he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.

Once they had parted and were still holding each other Derek said:

"Do you like the ring? We can exchange it if you don't. I was just trying to find a ring I thought you'd like."

"No, no. I love it. Princess Cut Diamonds are my favorite."

"Then I picked out a good ring."

"Yeah you did."

They walked back over to the couch and were sitting there for a couple of minutes before Penelope said:

"Why Derek?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you go to Chicago?"

"To clear my head. That walk turned out a bit longer than what I thought."

"Was that really the only reason?"

"Well I knew what I wanted to do after we got into that fight. So I flew to Chicago to get my Mom's engagement ring."

"This is your mother's engagement ring? Hot Stuff I can't wear this. It belongs to her."

"She wanted you to have it. She only wears her wedding ring."

"But what about Sarah and Desiree? Wouldn't she rather give this to one of her daughters?"

"Your already like a daughter to her Pen."

"Really?" she asked as she examined the ring.

"Yeah. She always liked you. From what I said about you anyway. She absolutely loved you when she met you at Christmas though."

"Ok." she said. "If Fran doesn't mind I'll wear her engagement ring."

**Please Review! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is the chapter that has all the drama. Enjoy.**

It had been two weeks since Derek had popped the question of marriage to Penelope. He was now glad that he did, because if Pen had ever had doubts about marrying him before; they were long gone now. She buzzed with excitement about their wedding. To Derek's surprise (and relief) the wedding was planned as 'traditional' and just like anyone's else wedding.

"Hey Pen." Derek said walking inside her- their apartment.

She was sitting on the couch, her red hair a mess and papers scattered every which way. She looked up at him over the rim of her glasses, obviously stressed about the wedding. She had finally gotten the nerve to call up her four brothers and invite them to her wedding. They hadn't seen each other in person in 15 years, and she wanted it to be as perfect as possible.

"Hey Hot Stuff." she said, shuffling the papers on the coffee table and stapling them.

"How it's going?"

"I've got a lot of stuff done today. The church chosen and booked, a minister hired, JJ came over and helped me pick out my dress…"

"Wow Pen. That's a lot of stuff."

"Yeah it is. Please tell me you.."

"Yes Pen." he interrupted. "I picked out the cake, started that play list of songs you wanted to be played at the wedding. And I told Reid that I wanted him to my best man."

"And?"

"He agreed. He seemed pretty reluctant about it until I said JJ was your maid of honor."

Pen laughed. "That's the same thing JJ did when I said Reid was the best man."

There was a knock on the door at that moment so Pen jumped up to answer it while Derek looked over the notes she had taken about the reception. They were very detailed, and he knew that Pen was going a little OCD on having the perfect wedding. He was debating if he should take her out to dinner that night to get her mind off the wedding for just a bit when he heard Pen say:

"Kevin! What are you doing here?"

"Is it true Penny? Are you getting married?"

"Well yes, but.."

"Penny.. I have to talk to you. About us."

"Last time I checked you gave me up for what was her name? Cassandra."

"That's not why I'm here."

"Oh yeah?"

"Come on Penny! At least talk to me about it. Let's go for a walk."

"Over my dead body." Derek said rising up from the couch.

"Derek, it's fine. I'll be back in 20." Pen said and followed Kevin outside.

Derek was mad now. Why did Kevin Lynch think she was going to choose him? He had went to Washington State over Christmas with another girl for crying out loud! He knew Kevin had hurt Pen, she just wouldn't say so. Sure enough, Pen was back 20 minutes later but she had Kevin waiting outside for her.

"Who's Mallory Parker?" Pen asked, anger showing in her voice.

Derek immediately recognized the name. "Pen I can explain.. She's just a friend from college.."

"Oh just a friend huh?"

"Yeah."

"A friend your married to!" She yelled.

**And a dramatic twist to my story. Please Review. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I promised drama and there was drama. Enjoy.**

"Pen I really can explain."

"Explain what? That your married to another woman? Because Kevin has the marriage records."

"I am married, but then again I'm not really married."

"What?"

"I haven't seen Mallory in six years. She lives in Chicago. My mom doesn't even know."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I already had a lawyer for the divorce. That's where I went today with Hotch."

"Then why haven't you seen Mallory in so long? Why doesn't she live with you?" Pen asked.

'Because I don't love her. I didn't marry her because we we're in love."

"Then Why?"

"Why did I marry her? She asked me to. She had leukemia and was unemployed at the time. Penelope, she was dying. She was one of my best friends. I couldn't let her die just because she didn't have insurance."

"Oh." Pen said. She wasn't as mad anymore. "You still could've told me."

"Right. I could've. But I thought I'd lose you if you knew"

Pen just stood there before she said. "All right I forgive you. Just don't ever keep things that big from me again."

He smiled at her. "You have my word Pen." he said.

"When's the divorce final?"

"Tomorrow as of nine o' clock."

She couldn't believe she ever had let herself doubt him. Then she remembered Kevin was waiting for her outside the door.

"Kevin" she started.

"I'll take care of it." Derek said.

He walked over to the door and beat his fist against it. "Get Lost Kevin!" he yelled.

Kevin jumped out of his skin. He had been trying to ease drop ,but as usual Derek had won Pen over and Kevin was alone again.

**5 hours later.**

"What song do you want to dance to at our wedding?" Pen asked.

She was sitting on the couch on her laptop typing at a blinding speed trying to put more songs on the play list Derek had started.

"What do you have so far?"

"Besides the 12 songs you put, Lucky by Jason Mraz, Realize By Colbie Callicat.."

'Those are some good songs.'

"Yeah but Derek the reception is going to be at least two hours long! We need more songs."

"What song did you sing at your parents wedding?"

'I Hope You Dance by Faith Hill. Why?"

"Because Pen, you can sing it at our wedding too "

"You actually want me too?"

"Of course I do. You're a great singer Pen."

"Okay. I'll put the song on the play list."

'Oh and Pen, I just wanted to say sorry again about the whole Mallory thing."

She smiled at him. "You know you've said sorry 24 times now?"

"You've been counting?"

"I can't help it. Your cute when you apologize."

"Well let me keep on saying sorry then."

"Have I ever mentioned I love you Derek Morgan?"

"Yes." he said kissing her. 'Have I ever mentioned I love you Penelope Garcia?"

"Aw sug. You've mentioned it all right."

**And they make up! Please Review! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated. I've been in Florida for a week with no internet connection. Enjoy.**

_A few months later…_

Penelope couldn't believe it. Tonight was the last night in her apartment as Penelope Garcia. Tomorrow, at this time she would be on her honeymoon as Penelope Morgan. She had to admit she liked the sound of that. Derek was out with Reid, Hotch, and Rossi celebrating his last night as a 'free man.' Pen had already called up JJ and Prentiss and they were just getting to her apartment.

"Hey Girlies!" Pen said opening the door. "Come on in!"

Emily and JJ walked into her apartment laughing and teasing her all the way.

"Just think Pen." Emily said. "Tomorrow Derek will be your husband."

"Better board up the windows now." JJ joked.

Pen laughed. "What about you and Will JJ? Aren't you worried about him getting away?"

JJ didn't even laugh. She just said: "You lose them, you gain them I guess."

"Wouldn't you care if Will liked someone else?" Emily asked in shock with her coolness about it.

"Maybe a little. But there's other fish in the sea." JJ responded.

"Would we be speaking of someone in particular here?" Garcia asked.

JJ blushed, and instead of dropping the subject Garcia kept going with it:

"Does he first name start with a S? Is he a genius?"

Emily now catching on began pestering her too. After about three minutes JJ said:"Yeah I like him. That's why I haven't married Will yet. He asked me once and I said no."

Emily gasped and Garcia squealed. "You should totally go after him JJ!"

"I don't think he even likes me that way."

"Believe me he does." Emily asked. "I heard him ask Morgan one day how to tell a girl you like her. I think he was referring to you."

"I didn't think Derek liked me until after we went on that Road Trip together." Pen said. "And look at me now! I'm marrying the man of my dreams tomorrow! Can you guys believe it?"

They both smiled at her and JJ was glad to get the subject off her for a little while.

"Aren't you nervous?" JJ asked.

" A little. Mainly that I'll trip over my dress, or Derek will change his mind, or someone will stand up when the minister says 'if anyone has any reason these two shall not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace, or.."

"Penelope!" JJ and Emily said together. Then Emily, herself said,

"Everything will go fine PG I promise."

"I wonder what Hotch will call me on the phone now when he calls me at work." Pen said.

JJ laughed. "He'll probably get you and Morgan mixed up all the time."

Pen snorted. "Very funny. There is a lot of distinction between Derek and me."

But Emily was laughing too. "Oh come on PG. Lighten up. Tomorrow's your wedding day.

"Yeah." Pen said dreamily. "Tomorrow's my wedding day."

**I will update this very soon. Promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**There will be one more chapter and an epilogue after this. Enjoy.**

She had always dreamed about what her wedding day would be like. What dress she would wear, what flowers would be overflowing in the church, and more importantly who she would be marrying.

She didn't feel as nervous as before, knowing that the day was here ,and there was nothing she could do if something went wrong ,she felt more relaxed and more at ease.

JJ and Emily stood on each side of her, both dressed in designer gowns, that after going through many wedding magazines Pen had carefully selected. To their surprise Pen had selected a rather traditional gown for herself, along with some exotic jewelry that only someone who wanted uniqueness as much as Pen did, would wear at her wedding.

"Ten more minutes." JJ said, glancing at the clock on her left. "Then you'll be walking down the aisle".

"Yeah." Pen said. "To the chocolate god of my dreams."

They would've have answered her but at that moment a knock came on the door. Pen still standing in front of the mirror gushing over how good of miracles JJ and Emily had worked on her hair and makeup said:

"Will one of you please get that? And if it's Derek, tell him I don't care how superstitious it is, I'll see him at the altar."

Emily went to the door, and JJ slid the white lacy veil over Pen's head. She had just got the veil perfectly straight when Emily entered the room with a young man.

"Pen your brother's here." Emily said.

Pen turned around, shocked that one of her brothers had actually shown up. They hadn't spoken much in the years proceeding her parent's death. But here he was, Devon, the youngest of Pen's brothers standing before her.

"Devon." she whispered. "You came."

"Of course I came Pen." Devon said. "Why wouldn't I come to my little sister's wedding?"

Pen crossed the room in a hurry, nearly tripping over her dress and hugged him.

"There, there Pen." Devon said. "Don't start crying or you'll mess up your makeup."

"I know Dev. I know. But I'm in such shock. Are the others here?"

"You mean Adam, Peter and Simon? Of course they're here. It's your wedding Pen."

Pen looked up at him and smiled. "I know. But it's been a while."

He sighed. "Yeah it has been."

They would've continued that family moment on for a really long time but JJ came back through the door and mouthed:

"Pen, it's time."

"Go Pen." Devon said. "I'll go sit with the others. They're going to be real happy to finally see you."

"Okay." Pen said as Devon left the small room she had spent more than half the morning getting ready in. She picked up her bouquet of flowers from the table. The music started and JJ went first, followed by Emily. Then Pen met Hotch in the small hallway.

"Hey Bossman."

"Penelope." he said in reply.

The music then changed and Pen slowly entered the room filled with white carnations. Pen had wanted more exotic looking flowers but since Derek wanted a traditional wedding, she had agreed to simple.

It didn't seem like it took too long for her to make it down the aisle to Derek and when she did the whole ceremony was going well. The minister was reading the oldest things from a small book he was holding and then finally he said:

"If anyone has a reason these two shall not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The minister was about to continue when someone from the back of the church said:

"I have a reason."

Pen sucked in her breath as one of her worries was confirmed. But it wasn't Kevin Lynch that said it.

**I will update soon! Please Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I read on the internet that FBI agents in some forces of the FBI are forbidden to marry. I'm not sure if that applies to the BAU or not, but it seemed to go along well. Enjoy.**

She felt her body go numb as she turned around to face the church. She had been right-there was one person that didn't want her and Derek together. A few gasps filled the church and even the minister looked stunned as Erin Strauss stood up at the back of the church.

"Because everything here for this wedding is illegal. FBI agents can date but they can't marry one another when they are both in the FBI."

"Says who?" Derek boomed. Angry at Strauss for doing this to him and to Penelope.

"It's stated in the FBI Rulebook that although if granted permission employees of the FBI may date, however they can never marry- at least not legally."

"But I'm not necessarily a part of the FBI. I can't identify myself as a FBI agent, I'm a computer analyst." Pen said. She couldn't believe this was happening. How could none of them had known?

"Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia the minute the two of you kiss ,and are illegally married you both will lose your jobs with the FBI. You will not be able to work with any type of law enforcement. As for you Ms. Garcia you still have jail time from your computer hacking if fired."

"We'll take our chances." Derek said, then turning to the minister he said: "May I kiss my bride?"

"You may." the minister said. Once they kissed the crowd burst into applause.

"I hope you can find a lawyer Derek Morgan and Penelope Gar-opps I mean Penelope Morgan." Strauss said before turning on her heel and leaving the church.

For some reason although Strauss had ruined her prefect day, it still felt fine to her. For the first time ever she realized how much Derek really loved her. She had always known it. But now she realized how strong and unconditional it actually was.

She smiled at him. "Well my illegal husband, what do we do now?"

"We fight." he answered. Then with the others, they left for the reception.

Three weeks later, Penelope sat in court with Derek at her side. Erin Strauss and all the 'higher ups' had sued Pen for 'illegal processing of information'. Pen hadn't hacked into the FBI files since about eight years before, and now she was sitting waiting to figure out how much jail time that she would have to face for her actions. The judge was starting to speak again:

"As both lawyers has said here today Penelope hacked into the FBI"s computer system. She looked at files she wasn't supposed to look at. It was agreed eight years ago, that Penelope was to work for the FBI to get out of her jail time. Now that she has been fired, the jury will decide her fate."

The judge nodded at the young man who was representing the jury in court.

"We the jury find Penelope Morgan not guilty of the charges brought to her today by Erin Strauss and the government."

The entire BAU who was sitting on the pews burst into applause. Erin Strauss, her lawyer and the rest of the 'higher ups' quickly fled the room.

"Well hot stuff, we did it." Pen said, turning toward him, "We beat Strauss. "

Derek smiled at her. "We still don't have our jobs though for our 'illegal wedding'.

Pen smiled at him. "Haven't you considered it's time for us to move on from the FBI?"

"Fine." he said. "But what gigs are we going to do with our lives now?"

Pen smiled. "I want to run my own fashion boutique."

Derek burst out laughing. "That's the prefect job for you baby girl. Really."

"Let's celebrate." Pen said. And led him and the rest of the BAU out of the courtroom on her prefect day.

**There is going to be an epilogue of some sort! I'm working on it as we speak!**


	9. Epilouge

**This is my epilogue. Enjoy.**

It had been nearly a month since the court date and now almost everything had settled back down. Derek had taken Pen out to Vegas for two weeks for a small 'legal' wedding. In the end, Derek had gotten hired back into the FBI because Strauss's boss overruled her decision about firing Derek. As for Pen she had been offered her job back, but she had declined. She didn't want strings pulled for her or to have to go back to illegal territory for now.

As Pen had said she did open up her small fashion boutique. It would certainly stand out to people walking by it with the brightly colored lights in the window, and the unique displays Pen came up with to put in the windows. One day when Derek had gotten off work early he walked in to find Pen working on her sewing machine in the back room.

"Hey Baby Girl." he said walking in and kissing her cheek.

"Hey Hot Stuff." she said with a smile. "Tomorrow's the big day."

"The day you open this place and everyone starts dressing like you? I can't wait." Derek said.

She laughed. "You really thought I'd sell my own signature trends? Fraid not. I've been pulling all nighters for the specific trends on the clothes I'm selling."

"Such Dedication." Derek muttered. He Didn't think she would actually buy a building, go to a class for six weeks to learn about running a business, but here she was always surprising him in the end.

"You should take a break Pen. Really."

"I'll be fine. How's the whole FBI gig going?"

"It's going. Reid is still sprouting off facts about the National Debt, Strauss is as mean and cold as ever." Derek said.

"And your still a sculpted chocolate god of perfection."

"Yes that too baby girl."

She just looked happily at him before saying:

"By the way your mom called. She said that she already got our plane tickets to see her in Chicago for Thanksgiving."

"Did she think I wasn't going to get them?"

"Oh she knew you would. But you wouldn't stay as long if you got to pick the dates. Besides there's still Christmas Plane Tickets to worry about."

"Not plane tickets." Derek said.

"Another Road Trip?" Pen asked. "Derek it could snow, or anything!"

"Relax." he said. "It's our tradition."

She looked back up at him, from what she had started to sew.

"Tradition?"

"Last Christmas we went on a Road Trip. This year we're doing it again."

"You bet Hot Stuff."

They looked at each other romantically before Derek said:

"I love you."

"I love you too Hot Stuff."

Then they shared a long romantic look that continued long into the rest of their lives together.

**I'm finally finished! How about some reviews? :)**


End file.
